German Patent Application No. DE 102 31 558 A1 describes a method and a device for automatically triggering deceleration of a vehicle to prevent a collision with another object or prevent the consequences of an imminent collision with another object. Objects in the immediate path of the vehicle are detected by signals of a device for transmitting and receiving radar signals or lidar signals or a device for receiving video signals. Depending on the identified objects, a potential hazard is determined, and the deceleration device is actuated in at least three states as a function of the hazard potential, at least one of these states causing the deceleration device of the vehicle to be in a preparatory state for braking.